Ace
by LenaMarie
Summary: Ace is a genius. Well, technically a grayhat hacker. What happens when she enrolls in an St. Beatrices school...for Boys? closest category i could find. original char and story.
1. Chapter 1

Id first of like to say that theres a lot of stuff, from a lot of places, that isn't mine (quotes etc.)

So, i realize that my descriptions of the characters are... lacking, and im to lazy to go back and incorporate descriptions, so here are some quickies.

**Ace**: Brown straight hair cut short, brown eyes, all together a pretty feminine face though**  
Johnny: **Nicebody and good face, brown curly hair, green eyes. Very sportish and nice  
**Charles: **Black straight hair, brown eyes, also hot, but in a less conspicuous manner than johnny  
**Paul: **I like to think he looks kind of like Ron Weasely, but with a different personality.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am a genius. Well, technically I'm a grey-hat hacker. I don't consider myself bad or wrong, I like to think of myself as an explorer, a pioneer if you will.

There are two incidents that are monumental marks of my hacking career. Once, when i was five, and I hacked the coke machine after much fiddling, and the time i went to visit a couple in Kensington when i was 11. Well, to do this, i needed a passport. And it occurred to me that a passport was just another name for a document treacherously inflicted upon a citizen going abroad, exposing him or her as an alien and pointing him out for special reprobation and outrage. I couldn't have that. So, as any computer savvy person would do, I hacked the governments international affairs sector and crashed the system for a few minutes. Nothing drastic, just enough to give them a scare. Then i fixed it...mostly.

The name printed on the slip of paper known as a "birth certificate" says Lisa, but I'm called Ace. The slip of paper also says i have no parents, I was in and out of foster homes for 7 years before i got smart and took matters into my own hands. Now I'm Lisa Ace Hammond, 17 year old computer protégées, living the good life in London England.

Thats when I decided to finish school. Yes, I do have _some_ morals, surprising, I know. Well, actually I was just bored. But whatever, the outcomes still the same. Thats when i enrolled in St Beatrices School for Boys. No I am NOT a pervert, but like i said, bored. So, here I am, walking up the steps to testosterone heaven.

Well, my first impression to be honest was, "bloody hell, all the boys in the world are at the tip of my finger". Shallow, i know. I get to my room, which is top notch of course, because moneys not an object for any decent hacker without a mum breathin down their neck. Then i see theres two beds. I drop my duffel and turn around just as a boy (a very fit boy i might add) walks through the door. "your my new roomie i suppose?" I nod stupidly. Now, i know i said i wasn't a perv, but even computer geniuses have hormones, and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned._ This won't be to bad_, i think to myself _No! No no no, BAD ACE. You cant put your entertainment in jeopardy, just for a pretty face_!_...But I cant ask for a single now! They'll be suspicious!_ I justified. He tossed his duffel bag down "Yeah, um, I've got football practice, but I call left bed. Well, that was SUCH a typical boy answer, but then he stripped his shirt for his practice jersey and... well, it was decided. I was there to stay.

A bit after I put my things away, my roomy came back. I sat up on the bed and cleared my throat. "The names Ace. Orphan. Age 17. Hobby: Halo and online RPG's . You?" Close one, I almost slipped my astrological sign in. He glanced over his shoulder, busy throwing his clothes all over the floor in what i recognized to be the boys' equivalent to unpacking. "Johnny. 17.Mum and dad cops. Hobby: football. Lemme just finish unpacking and we'll head to the cafe for a bite. I'm bloody starvin." I froze up. It's like a natural reaction. Hackers are born with a natural instinct to keep away from the filth, and here i was fraternizin' with the seed of half the blinkin force!

Regardless, I followed johnny to the cafe. It was pretty damn crowded as we made our way into a line. I was reading the menu when i was jostled from behind, making me trip into the boy in front of me. "Sor-" I began. The boy turned around, looked me up and down, and the he snorted! The git actually snorted at me! Johnny came up beside me as the boy walked away "You survived your first encounter with Charles. I'm impressed Ace. I suppose it's lucky that you've got such a girly face eh?" he joked. "Why is it impressive that I've "survived"?" I asked. Another boy, a tall red head named Paul came to stand with us. "because," he said with a nod towards Charles retreating figure "He is a self made millionaire. With his little pinky, he can make or break anyone." "Which old auntie did he poison?" I joked. Johnny answered. "Naw, he invented some military program Cosmo or something." I raised my brows. Cosmos, that IS impressive. I think saint Beatrices school for boys will be a nice antidote for boredom.

I sat in my psychology, laptop out. I glanced to my left at Charles, then back at my screen._ Lets have some fun_, I grinned wickedly.

**Every King Must Be Dethroned. I've Declared War.**

I glanced sideways again as he received my Instant Message. He only raised an eyebrow.

I quickly hacked into the Schools P.A. System, pulled up an audio file, and clicked. The P.A. System began to blast a robotic voice that said:

**Poor Isabella's Dead, whose abdication**

** Set all tongues wagging in the Spanish nation.** ** For that performance 'twere unfair to scold her:** ** She wisely left a throne too hot to hold her.** ** To History she'll be no royal riddle --** ** Merely a plain parched pea that jumped the griddle.**

I sat back, enjoying my handy work, watching the teacher's confused face. I heard a chuckle and saw Charles typing. My instant messaging box flew up seconds later.

**I prefer the pestilence of despotism to the plague of anarchy.**

I looked at him. _Feck. He traced me. Damn he's good. This is getting fun. _He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

I got back to the room and began working. I opened the laptop, maneuvered through school software, that could use updating, and pulled up Charles' file.

**Charles Fitzgerald**  
**Age**: 17  
**Class Rank**: 1 _(Not for long)_  
**Record**: _ (of course, doubtless it's actually spotless though)_  
**Family life**: Lives with Aunt at Pemperly estate; one sibling, brother, William Fitzgerald, age 8.  
**Sports**: None

I logged out just as johnny walked in. He grabbed his jersey. "I'm going for practice. See you." _Great, i can shower now. Just because I act like a boy doesn't mean i have to smell like one._ I stripped down to my knickers and special chest-binding corset. And thats when johnny walked back in. "Forgot my-BLODDY HELL YOUR A GIR-mpff!!"I shut his mouth for him. Forcefully. _Feck. This is bad._ _Very bad.._


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: BLOODY HELL YOUR A GIR-mmpff (johnny finds out about ace's...femininity.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Johnny's wide eyes stared at me as he tried to speak from beneath my hand. He looked confused, then he glanced downwards, eyes widening. _Damn, i'm in my unders still._ "Oy! Eyes up here! Just...shut it for one minute yeah?" I hadn't meant it as a question, but i was nervous! I pulled a shirt and some pants on, which calmed me down wonderfully. I turned and faced him.

"So, any questions?"

"you're...you're a girl...". Really, these male-types aren't the brightest of creatures are they? "Yes," i replied, glad to see all traces of sarcasm gone from my voice. "Bu-but...how?" he sat down on the bead in shock. "I'll explain, but aren't you a tad late to practice?" he nodded dumbly and stumbled out the door. _Men. _I snorted. Johnny wasn't the type to squeal, even if he is a filth brat. I finished my shower then played a computer game that wouldn't be out for another couple of months. _ This is so much better than sitting at home eating ice cream and watching red dwarf re-runs _I thought as johnny walked back in looking sullen. "I was rubbish on the field thanks to..." he wave his arms around in exasperation "this. Explain." I sighed. Might as well bite the bullet. "I was bored, so i came here to have fun." I waited for his bombardment of questions then, he...laughed. I looked him over to see if maybe he was ill in the head. Can't have a nutter keep my secrets now can i? He was actually quite alright, seemed to find the whole scenario funny. Boys are weird like that. He sobered up and asked me how i achieved this. I couldn't let a perfectly good chance to prove my brilliance slip away so i answered (probably more smugly than necessary, so sue me.).

After it was over He slung an arm around my shoulder "Welcome to saint Beatrices Ace- is that your real name?" "Well, it's Lisa Ace Hammond but every one with the pleasure of being in such fine company as myself calls me Ace" he snorted "Getting ahead of yourself there Ace" and ruffled my hair.

The next day, after Johnny left for morning practice, I was busy getting my morning dose of caffeine and dancing the moves to Michel Jacksons "thriller" (hey, i can act like a girl in my own room) when the lights flickered. On. Off...On. It continued to flicker on and off with odd pauses for a few seconds. _Weird _ I thought. Then it hit me. Morse code! I quickly deciphered the pattern still fresh in my mind.  
**Then.Let.The.Games.Begin.**

I smiled in anticipation. Charles Fitzgerald would be an interesting opponent.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the short chapter, but ive got it all planned out so you can expect more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps!  
Im sorry its taking so long, but i have the story on my laptop which is in the shop right now but i wanted to say that i AM going to finish. I pinky promise. I swear. On any book you'd like. So, heres a sneek peek of the next chappy since i cant put it up until i get my laptop back  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"probably murdered-"

"-heard he owed money to-"

"found him dead in his WC..."

_and they say GIRLS gossip._ I thought as i walked into math class. Johnny danced up "so, have you heard that the dean ran away with a prostitute from red light district?" paul slided up on the other side of me. "Naw mate, he owed money to a drug dealer and they cut his throat. Geoffrey from 1A said they stuffed his body in the third corridor loo." Johnny's eyes went wide "THATS why it smells!" he gasped. I sighed. "no,it smells cos its a shitter." really, my confidence in the male sex was falling. Steeply. We sat at our seats to learn the math that i had mastered in 3rd grade. The PA system blared. "HELLO STUDENTS" said the deans voice from the box. "AS YOU KNOW, I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE..." the boys sat up, shooting glances at each other, awaiting some confession of an affair or money laundering. "...WORKING OUT A FIELD TRIP TO THE BEACH!" explained the dean happily. The boys looked confused, as if they were having trouble deciding whether to be happy about a holiday, or sad at the loss of a scandalous confession. "PREPARE YOUR LUGGAGE FOR A THREE DAY TRIP TO ACKMAN'S BEACH RESORT"


	4. update

Long time no see? So your probably wondering why, after a promised, no, SWORE, that I would continue to write, I eventually stopped. Well, there is two types of explanations I can give. A long one, or a short one. The short being ...emotionally unsatisfying (I'm a shameless liar. 'nuff said), I will go with the not-so-short. Well, about two years ago something occurred to me. It was sort of like realizing that your favorite childhood actor is addicted to some drug and is in and out of rehabs, or playing in mud puddles isn't as fun as it once was. Just kidding, my thoughts aren't that profound. No, I just re-read my writing, and was like "holy sh*t, this sucks". And that right there is truly depressing, realizing you suck at something. So I stopped. Because I'm heartless. True story. ANYWAYS, like I said, its been two years, and I'm getting ready for college (which, is pretty effing scary. Its going to be me, and thirty thousand other people. Paper bag anyone? Xanax?) and it hits me: I am a non-finish-er. I have never finished anything (of real importance) in my life. I never finished ballet lessons (although, in my defense, I still believe the government used that class as a form of torture, an alternative to bamboo shoots up your finger nails), I never finished piano, The Grapes of Wrath (spark-noted that shiz), any television series over two seasons long. Hell, I didn't even finish Catholicism. Now, I feel like I need to finish something. Now, I won't promise anything, (for two reasons, one being I don't know if I will finish, and two being, well lets face it, you guys already know a promise doesn't mean anything to me unless pinky's are involved).

I also cheat at monopoly. I just felt that you guys should know. I keep those little orange 500 dollar bills hidden under my rug floor for emergencies. I'm glad I got that off my chest.


End file.
